


fish or cut bait

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: "shark trying to defend his crush on sidon from breath of the wild to an unimpressed judgy kaito and a clearly uncomfortable yuuma who is trying so hard to be supportive and just making things worse"





	fish or cut bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benetnash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benetnash/gifts).



"Does he remind you of someone," says Kaito, flat, but the insult is implied because it's Kaito, circling the contents of his drink while he leans against the wall. It's something boring, probably; Kaito always gets coffee as black as his soul—or lack thereof, really—and drinks it purposefully, all  _ I-absolutely-need-this-to-deal-with-you-middle-schoolers-right-now _ .

Shark brought a smoothie and managed to bite his straw to complete obsolescence. "He's just a cool character, alright?"

"'Just,'" repeats Kaito.

"Look—"

"Hey, guys! Sorry for the hold-up!" Yuuma appears, an angel of mercy, barreling into Kaito's place with a grin and dirty knees. A bag is looped at his elbow, announcing with a serviced smile that Yuuma stopped at a hobby shop on his way here and most definitely has a plan for the day. Sure enough, with greetings exchanged Yuuma shakes out the contents and holds out with glee, "Battle packs! You got the update ready, right, Kaito?"

The duelOS update, notoriously large, was taking too much of Yuuma's bandwidth, and they'd agreed to meet at Heartland Tower, where Kaito had no problem with them mooching on the Wi-Fi and his computer, except that there was no way in Barian Hell that Kaito was letting them touch it themselves—he'd handle it. Well, whatever; Shark'd trust Kaito with expensive technology more than Yuuma with his knicked and cracked Gazer, except that he did, a tiny bit earlier today, and his D-Pad's wallpaper was a certain Prince Sidon and Kaito is a certain asshole.

"Sure," Kaito confirms. "Shark's all set, if you want to see."

He does. Obviously. After relinquishing his own he turns to Shark all curious and grabby-hands, and Shark forks it over and god, Shark played himself.

A beat.

"Oh," says Yuuma, "I recognize this guy!"

"Great," says Shark.

"But," Yuuma continues, frowning, "I thought you didn't play video games, Shark?"

"I don't," says Shark.

"Oh, well, Kotori's wallpaper is from some movie she hasn't seen yet, either," Yuuma says, nodding to himself, but still he is staring at it confused, as though somewhere in Sidon's smile and supportive dialogue he will see the answer as to why Shark even has it set as the thing he sees most often any given day.

"So how about those Battle Packs," tries Shark.

"I heard that there's a part where you ride him and he helps you beat the boss, he sounds like a really cool guy, doesn't he?"

"I," says Shark. 

"Oh, maybe there's an LP!" Yuuma looks up, finally, eyes glinting like shark teeth before they turn to concern. "Hey, you alright, Shark? You look kind of pale…"


End file.
